


The Morning After (Not the pill, you dunce - the apocalypse)

by RabidChoices



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Twin Striders, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidChoices/pseuds/RabidChoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse strikes in the middle of school - the Striders only survived by a stroke of luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a roleplay we did, I just formatted it so it would fit into story form cause I thought it was pretty good, so, like - why not share it, amiright?

It started on an average day. Dave was bored as hell and just watching the seconds tick by in class. He had long lost interest in the mathematic figures scrawled across the board and the doodles on his paper. The teacher gave him a look as his hand raised. 

“Again, Strider?” Dave nodded and squirmed in his chair a little to make it seem more realistic that he was about to piss himself. 

”Sorry teach, when nature calls, it calls” The teacher waved him off with a disgusted look and Dave gladly left the classroom to roam the halls idly. Well, it was his plan, until the school called for a lockdown.

Across the hallway, Dave’s brother, Dirk was wandering the halls. He had gotten sent to hang up a couple posters for his science class and he didn’t want to go back to class. He knew all about what they were teaching today, so he figured he’d just take his time.

When he finished, he wandered about the halls. He was bored no doubt, but it was better than sitting in an uncomfortable desk taking notes on stuff he already clearly understood.

A blaring alarm set off through Dirk’s eardrums and he immediately guessed it being the lockdown procedure. He didn’t know if it was real or not, but he didn’t want to test it. He jogged to the nearest bathroom. Once inside, he saw a blonde haired kid and instantly recognized the boy as his brother.

Dave looked up from his phone and at the blaring alarm with distaste. 

“Seriously? A lockdown drill right now?” Dave noticed Dirk standing there and grinned. “Hey bro. Playin hooky?” He asked. He jumped at the crash and screams he heard above the alarm. 

“Shit.” Dave's heart pounded and he stood frozen, looking in terror at the entrance to the bathroom, as if willing himself to suddenly see through walls and find out what the fuck was happening

Dirk didn’t have time to answer his brother, blood curdling screams could be heard from outside the bathroom and they both froze. This wasn’t a drill. He gained the courage to peek outside. What he saw, terrified him.

His brotherly instincts kicked in and he closed the door, locking it, then double checking to make sure it wasn't going to open. “Dave, follow me.” Dirk looked petrified. He felt his facial expressions show. He tugged Dave’s arm to drag him to a stall.

"Okay. Let’s just… stay calm." He breathed in and out.

Dave blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening. Screams of pain could still be heard from outside, despite the heavy door.

“What’s happening, what did you see?” He asked numbly. Honestly it was amazing how collected he still was at this point. God he wanted his shitty sword right now, even if if wouldn’t help at all. He tried to get himself to think without feeling enough to let panic set in. What could be causing those screams? A shooter? A fucking bear? A whole army of murderous clowns? 

Dirk was genuinely scared and he was thankful that he had been with his brother when this occurred

"You know all those Zombie movies we’d watch? And all the Zombie games we’d play? Well it’s here. It’s fucking happening." His breathing was starting to become uneven. Where did those things come from?

"They’re in the hallway. And I… Oh god.." He was starting to panic, but also trying to keep calm at the same time. "Oh god… If one of us hadn’t been in the bathroom in time…"

Dave let out a hiss of air and swore under his breath. This was some serious bullshit going down. He studied his brother, half hoping that he was just fucking with him, but the panic in Dirk’s orange eyes was real. He forced himself to calm down. Maybe just pretend they were watching a scary movie, this wasn’t real. Denial was a thing that worked. At least one of the Striders had to be calm though. They would probably be dead if they started freaking out and panicking and shit. Dave shakily grabbed Dirk’s arm and pulled him to his chest. He took the headphones off of around his neck and placed it over his brother’s ears and pushed play on the phone they were plugged into. Dirk had actually seen the shit going on out there. He had that extra slap to the face from reality. But Dave.. all he had heard was the screams. That’s all he heard now. He could convince himself that this wasn’t happening.

Dirk’s mind continued to replay the earlier event over and over again. More of those things are wandering the halls at this very moment. They had killed, no, eaten that poor girl. Dirk would have tried to save her, but there were more of those things rushing towards her screams and Dave was his first priority. The music had blocked out the screams, which was helping Dirk regain his sanity and his calm composure. He leaned into Dave. What were they going to do? Their shitty swords were at their apartment and they were trapped in this creepy bathroom. They needed to get home, that was their best chance. This door isn't going to hold forever. Dirk wasn’t stupid, he has seen plenty of zombie movies. He spoke slowly, “Dave.. we need to get out of here.”

Dave nodded numbly. Get out. Home. He didn’t want to move though. Screams still filled the hallway, slowly dying down to agonizing sounds of death. He didn’t want to face that. He just wanted to continue to pretend that none of this was happening. If he didn’t see it, it didn’t exist. If he didn’t go out of that door, no one would be dead and everything would be fine. They were just chilling in the bathroom. Because that’s a normal thing to do. Just chill on the nasty bathroom floor next to a toilet. 

Dave continued to stare blankly ahead, not moving. 

Dirk took the headphones off, wincing at the sound of screaming, and looked up to his brother. “Dave, this isn’t going to be easy, in fact, I’m scared. But, we are going to be okay. Now, let’s think, what can we use as a weapon? We will both need a temporary weapon until we get to our swords, then we will barricade in the apartment, okay? We will be okay.” He sat up fully to hug his brother. 

Then, he stood up.


	2. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys gotta get home.. so.. uh.. how? They're trapped in the school bathroom for God's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language I guess? Not that strong. Mild violence. Car jacking. Don't jack cars unless absolutley neccisary, kids. Breaking the law is mostly bad. Mostly.

Dave looked up at his brother and stood as well, glancing around the bathroom. “Pipes? Broken Glass?… A rank as hell toilet seat? We could launch urinal cakes with toilet paper. Just Tee-Pee everything” . Dave stamped down the panic growing inside of him, still trying to keep the balance between being able to function and not freaking the fuck out. Between thinking and not thinking. 

He moved numbly over to a trash can and threw it at one of the mirrors, not flinching as the glass shattered.

Dirk gasped slightly at the loud noise, hearing more groaning coming from outside the door. “Shit. Oh well, now we have a weapon..” Dirk walked over and grabbed one big piece. He handed one to Dave. “Are you okay?” He asked, orange eyes staring into red ones.

He scanned Dave’s face and hugged him once more. He was scared. He didn’t want anything to happen to his brother.

Dave clung back tightly, his arms shaking slightly as they grabbed fistfuls of Dirk’s shirt to draw him nearer. He blinked a few tears away and stepped back, looking up at a bathroom window. 

”I think that’s the best shot” he said, keeping his voice even. He paused and shrugged his hoodie off, wrapping the fabric around the glass to act as a cushion to protect his hands.

Dirk did the same. “I think so too. I’m not taking a chance at the hallway.” He confirmed with a shiver. Dirk held his breath and counted to three as he bashed the window open with his fist. It hurt like hell, but somehow it worked.

He looked at Dave. “Okay, when we get out there, you stay right beside me. ” His voice was shaky. “No separation. We stay together at all times.”

Dave gave a nod of agreement and handed his brother his weapon.

“I’ll boost you up” He said, lacing his fingers together and crouching slightly. He heard more of the things clawing at the door, screeching and moaning and causing Dave to cringe. He hoped that flimsy ass lock would hold. 

Dirk got nervous with those thing at the door. They needed to move fast. He stepped on Dave’s hands and pulled himself up. He gritted his teeth as he scraped his arm against the broken window. He finally climbed out and immediately turned to help Dave.   
He reached his hands down to grab Dave’s and pull him out.

Dave froze as he heard the creak and splintering of the door behind him. He glanced back in time to see several bloodied arms reaching through a hole, scratching at the partially broken barrier and reaching out toward him. He turned around and grabbed hold of his brother’s hands, bracing his feet against the wall in order to get him up faster. He managed to get the upper half of his body through the small window before he heard another splintering sound along with animalistic screeching. His breath became panicked as he felt a hand grab for his shoe. He kicked the damning thing away and pulled himself the rest of the way to safety. He ignored the scrapes from the jagged glass that dotted his stomach and stumbled to his feet, intent on grabbing Dirk and getting the hell out of there.

Dirk grabbed Dave tightly as he looked into the crummy bathroom, that was now filled with the undead. Oh god. What if Dave hadn’t gotten out in time? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, needing to be calm. There were other problems coming to surface as he realized they needed to get home. Fast. “Dave, are you okay? Were you bit?” Dirk checked Dave, making sure he didn’t have any bite marks or injuries.

Dave fought to keep his breathing under control, his hands shaking. He nodded to signify that he was fine, just shaken. He clung to his brother and turned to look at the parking lot.

“Car.. we need a car, there’s no way we can make it back home without one. Those things.. they’ve gotta be everywhere.” He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked out at the few people still running for their lives, being tackled and chomped on by hoards of undead. 

Dirk nodded, helping Dave straighten to stand. He looked around. Shit. Wait. 

“Dave. I can hotwire a car.” He blurted out, remembering when he had done something similar with one of his robots. Maybe it would work the same way? Well, he had to try. It was their best chance. “Well, I can try.” He corrected, fixing his breathing. 

They were partially hidden from the chaos out in the field thanks to the window being close to another building. Now, how do they run to the parking lot without getting eaten? He thought.

Dave looked around. Maybe if they just made a run for it they could get to the parking lot and bust open a window. Or… he knew one girl in his study hall who never locked her doors. It was an ugly ass bright pink S.U.V but that was their best shot. He voiced this and picked up his weapon. He slid along the wall, one hand holding tightly to Dirk’s. 

Dirk agreed with Dave, spotting the pink car in the parking lot. It was fairly obvious to see. He gripped Dave’s hand tightly, moving very close behind him. Dirk exhaled and spoke quietly. “On the count of three. One…two…….three!” He whispered and they took off in a sprint, dashing around zombies. One grabbed Dirk’s other arm and he panicked, stabbing it in the head with the glass.

Dave ran alongside Dirk, his steps falling in sync with the other’s, a steady rhythm playing in his head. He stumbled slightly and swiped at a zombie with his weapon, wincing slightly as the glass cracked with the force. They neared the car and he braced his back against the bright pink vehicle. He yanked the passenger door open and stepped aside.

”I’ll cover you, slide into the driver’s side.” He yelled. He delivered a kick to the chest of a zombie, falling back against the hot metal of the car.

Dirk panted, adrenaline and fear coursed through his veins. He kicked a zombie back and stabbed it in the head as he struggled to open the driver’s door. Once he got it open, he ducked under the steering wheel, opening a compartment with all the wires.  
Blue, green, silver, red…He tangled through wires until he found the two he needed. Dirk’s heart was racing. He needed to hurry. He cut the two, red and a orangish one and twisted them together, a couple sparks went off as the car roared to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there's also destruction of property. Again, Don't do vandalism kids - unless you reaaally need to.


	3. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive home leads to a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for language?? Thank's for the comment on the last chapter :)

“Dave! Get in!” He cried as he got in the seat, closing the door.

Dave ducked into the car, slamming the door before a zombie rammed into it, blood, smearing on the glass as it frantically scratched at it in a blind attempt to get to living flesh. 

”Go! Drive!DirkDrive!!!” Dave shouted, pressing himself as far away from the door as possible.

Dirk didn’t hesitate. He slammed his foot down on the gas and sped away. His heart was racing as he dodged around cars and people alike. He hit a couple of the unliving as they scratched at the car. Finally he made it to the open road.

There weren’t as many out here, thank god they live in apartments. That meant stairs.

Dave busied himself with finding any possible weapons in the car as they sped away. He yanked open the glove box and discarded a few things; ballpoint pen, lipgloss, a random pair of undies… he found what he was hoping to and jammed it into the back of his waistband. 

“Found a handgun. Gonna go in the back and look for a tire iron.” He stated. He was still running entirely on adrenaline. He crawled into the backseat and found the pipe, steadying himself as the car jerked to avoid something or other.

"A hand gun? Holy shit, what kind of girl was this?" Dirk exclaimed, continuing to look straight at the road. Almost there. He turned into where there apartment complex was and drove around until he pulled in at their shared apartment. "Okay. I don’t see any of those things. Shall we go inside?”

Dave let out a small laugh. 

”It’s just a small gun. Like, it’d fit in one of those ridiculously small bags. And I’m pretty sure this chick’s dad owns a gun store.” He commented. He popped open the door and hopped onto the pavement, reaching over to hand Dirk the Tire Iron.

“In case we need it between now and home.” He said grimly. He adjusted his own grip on the broken shard of glass they had gotten from the bathroom. The hoodie was still there, but it kept slipping, exposing the jagged edge and cutting at his hands. 

“You can throw the shitty glass away.” He commented, glancing around. He was terrified that something was gonna jump at them while their backs were turned. 

Dirk didn’t hesitate. He dropped the piece of glass and looked at his hand, which was cut up quite a bit. He didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted to get home. He grabbed Dave’s hand again tightly.

“Let’s go, it’s not going to be this empty for long.” He knew they had to be quiet though. According to his knowledge from zombie movies, Zoms were attracted to sound.  
Dirk started to walk up the long trek of stairs, Dave following close behind.

Dave walked up the stairs as slowly as he could stand. He knew that quiet was key but his pounding heart was bidding him to just run and get the hell out of there as fast as possible. He silently cursed the fact that the stairs were made of metal and the fact that they lived in the top fucking floor. He froze and squeezed Dirk’s hand, looking nervously at one a door leading to the third floor. “I heard something.” He said, his voice cracking and betraying him, showing how scared he was.


End file.
